Vanishing Kid
by KaousuShin
Summary: No one expected one day to see a blonde kid flashing through a public street, no one expected the blonde kid to be completely oblivious to what he was doing. Just as no one expected it all to be an accident. Accidental Hiraishin Naruto/Strong Naruto(obviously). Adopted from TheBeardedOne. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know it's been a while but this time I got a good reason, well at least to me. Anyway since its taking me a long time to finish chapter 8 for The Real Me, I thought I might as well get to getting out the story I had adopted from** **TheBeardedOne** **'s adoption filled story,** **Konoha's Pet Shop** **specifically chapter 24.**

 **So, all of you go give him some love seeing as he allowed me to even start this story.**

 **Remember that if you like this first chapter of the story to not only review and give me feedback but to also go to** **TheBeardedOne** **and check out his stories (Which are amazing btw)**

 **Anyway, onto the first chapter of Vanishing Kid**

It was a clear and warm day in Konoha's market district. People walked all throughout the main street either going into shops or just walking down the street. It was peaceful time for many as such a clear and nice day made many feel calm and happy.

One such person was standing behind his stall watching people walk by. While he wasn't getting much business he was not worried seeing as it was only about noon. Bending down and laying his chin on his arms the man sighed out of boredom. A few minutes' pass by before the man noticed a strange occurrence, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a short blond haired kid walking down the street. While this may have not been interesting on its own what was interesting is that the kid would walk about five steps before disappearing and reappearing a few step away after which he would keep walking. The man watched the kid walk the down the street along with many others who had stopped what they were doing to watch.

What seemed even more odd is that the blond kid did not seem to even notice that he was doing anything. The kid had his head down in a sullen look not paying attention to where he was going. When the kid appeared next to his stall the man finally noticed who the kid was, right before he let a scowl crawl onto his face.

" _Of course it would be that demon that's doing it. Always knew that thing was a demon, and now he is trying to mimic the Fourth's Hokage's own technique."_

The man finished his thoughts by spitting to his side in disgust. It took the man a few seconds to fully understand what he thought.

"Wai-, A yellow flash!"

The man stuttered just as the blond kid yet again disappeared in a dull yellow flash.

 **Break**

Naruto sighed for the hundredth time as he kept walking down the market district main street. Today was not one of his best days, it was more like one of his worst. All he had tried to do was save a girl his age from bullies but all he got was a punch to the stomach,

" _Or was it, the guy looked like he held his palm out straight. Who punches like that, but it still hurt a lot more than usual. I swear I'll get that pale eye's guy back, I'll prank him into next week."_

Naruto was thinking back to what happened an hour before at a random park.

He had been wondering around trying to find something to do when he found a little blue haired girl with pale eyes being surrounded by three older boys. Knowing that the boys wanted to harm the little girl he had jumped in to try to fight them back. But he was not that good in fighting so he was easily beat down. He did do one thing right since after beating up Naruto the trio of boys had gotten bored and left him and the girl alone.

He had gotten up a few moments latter bruises still there but he was able to stand and walk. Naruto was about to leave when he was interrupted by a quiet voice saying its thanks. It was then that Naruto remembered the reason he had gotten beat up in the first place. A strange feeling flooded him as he turned and smiled at the girl telling her that he was alright. He would have said more but was interrupted by an older voice shouting something out. Naruto had no time to think where the voice had come from before he was on the floor holding his stomach in pain. Getting over the pain Naruto looked up in time to catch a man dressed in white leaving while dragging away the girl he had saved.

Neither Naruto or the man noticed a faint glow cover Naruto's body, getting up Naruto tried to shake the pain from his stomach. Finally, the pain had faded enough to allow Naruto to walk. On his way Naruto, could not shake a weird warm feeling that lasted only a few moments and disappear only to come back a few moments later and disappear yet again.

Naruto was cut off from his memories by a voice shouting his name, looking up he noticed a man dressed in a white and red robe standing in front of him,

"Oh, hey old man long time no see."

The old man was in fact not just any old man but Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage of Konoha. Sarutobi for his part look worried as he stared at the blond haired kid in front of him, or where he was. Sarutobi looked to his left finding Naruto standing there looking like nothing happened only to yet again disappear and reappear a few feet away.

Sarutobi had been informed of a strange occurrence by a few of his shinobi. He was first skeptical of a disappearing and reappearing boy, that is until one of them had mentioned the boy to be his self-adopted grandson. He had right away left his office in search of the boy only to find him walking down the market place main street not paying attention to anything, or the fact that he was flashing place to place every few seconds. He did not know what to think of the situation, never had he expected to see this type of movement and flash ever again, at least until the boy grew up a bit more.

Getting the boys attention finally Sarutobi began to speak,

"Naruto…Do you know what you are doing right now."

Getting a confused stare from the boy Sarutobi could only worry more seeing as not even the boy knew what was going on,

"Naruto please look at yourself"

Getting even more confused at the old man's request Naruto looked down at his hands at the same time the warm feeling came back. Expecting to find nothing he was shocked when he saw himself get covered in a dull yellow light before he appeared a few feet away from his previous location. Not knowing what was going on Naruto started to panic, causing the warm feeling to come back much quicker than before and disappear again.

Sarutobi watched as Naruto finally realized what he was doing and the panic that soon set in. He let out a shocked breath as Naruto's chakra spiked and he began to flash a lot more frequently. Realizing the cause Sarutobi was quick to speak,

"Naruto I need you to calm down, you being stressed out is only making things worse."

Naruto young as he was still understood what Sarutobi has said and tried to get his panic under control, as best as his young mind can allow him. Sarutobi let out a sigh of relief as the flashing went down from frequent to every occasionally, again. Calming himself down Sarutobi let his mind race at incredible speeds, trying to find a cause for Naruto's condition. Not being able to find one now Sarutobi decided to take Naruto to his office before he hurt himself somehow.

"Come, Naruto lets go to my office, we may be able to find a cause and maybe a solution to your problem. Will you be able to follow me?"

Naruto could only hesitantly nod before stepping forward only to flash forward in front of Sarutobi. Seeing this Sarutobi told Naruto to try to follow him as best as possible and silently thanking whatever gods were up in the sky that Jiraiya was in the village for his every six-month report.

 **Break**

A few minutes had passed since Sarutobi and Naruto had reached his office. To Sarutobi those few minutes had been almost as nerve racking as facing a whole platoon of enemy ninja. Naruto who had at first tried to sit in a chair, found that to be a bad idea since in a few moments he was falling on the floor in a different location and no chair underneath him. Ever since then Sarutobi had to watch as his self-proclaimed grandson flash all throughout the room, getting more panicked as they waited for Jiraiya to arrive.

"Hey, Sensei what's with the sudden call back didn't we finish my report earlier."

A lazy looking Jiraiya opened the window behind the sitting Hokage. Jiraiya would have continued but was sidetracked when he finally noticed the spikes of chakra and a yellow flash. Taking a moment to process what he was seeing after which he fell through the window landing on his butt, mouth wide open.

"Sen-…Sensei what is going on here"

Stuttered a stunned Jiraiya as he still tried to process the sight of a disappearing and reappearing Naruto. Giving a large sigh Sarutobi waited for his student's brain to restart before saying,

"That is what I would like to find out, which is why you are here. I am in the dark as much as you are, earlier I was informed of a disappearing and reappearing child going through a public street. To my surprise I find Naruto here for all intents and purposes using Minato's own technique. Please tell me you can explain this or at least stop it before it hurts Naruto."

Naruto perked up at the mention of his idol and was shocked at hearing what was happening to him looked like the famous technique of the fourth Hokage. Jiraiya for his part finally got up and only nodded before stepping forward toward Naruto. Naruto not knowing the, to him, old man got a bit nervous which in turn caused him to flash around more erratically.

Jiraiya seeing this stepped back allowing Sarutobi to calm down the boy with his words, at the same time introducing Jiraiya and explaining what he was going to do. Hearing Sarutobi's introduction of the white-haired man, Naruto calmed down to occasional flashed again. Once he did calm down Jiraiya saw a big problem with his examining Naruto, he would not be able to do a proper examination with the kid flashing around as he was. Quickly thinking he figured that what Naruto was doing was in some way related to his own student's technique as such it relied on chakra use, which explained the brief pules of chakra.

" _So all I have to do is lock his chakra for now. But not for long, god knows what it would do to his current problem and his tenant."_

With the skill of a master Jiraiya quickly flashed out a piece of sealing paper and a brush. He then began to draw on the paper which caught the attention of Naruto. While occasionally flashing, Naruto could catch glimpses of what Jiraiya was drawing and what he saw confused him seeing as in his young mind all he saw was jumbled symbols and squiggles. Finishing up Jiraiya was quick to apply chakra and with unexpected speed appeared before Naruto, slapping the piece of paper on the kid's forehead.

"Hey you crazy old man wh-" Naruto was pulled from his shouting when he noticed that he was still in the same place. Everyone in the office waited with baited breath, and after a full minute both Sarutobi and Jiraiya let out a sigh, seeing that the seal had worked at least temporarily.

Naruto was about to jump in joy at his condition being cured but stopped when he felt his shirt being pulled up. Looking down quickly Naruto saw the same old man lifting it with a serious expression. Naruto wanted to scream, to shout at the old man for being a pervert of something of the sort but he noticed the pointed look from Sarutobi making his words get caught him his throat.

"Jiraiya, why are you looking at the seal first, what makes you think the problem is with it."

Jiraiya did not even look up but instead waved the hand that was holding Naruto's shirt, silently asking the kid to hold the shirt up, before he started to poke his stomach pushing chakra though his fingers and into Naruto. An intricate seal almost as big as Naruto's stomach appeared, though to Naruto it just looked like a mess of symbols.

"The reason, Sensei, is that as you know I had checked Naruto all over years ago and there were no additional seals. And as you can see this can only be the cause of a seal, which can only be here. Minato was skilled enough to hide something within this."

Jiraiya said professionally not taking his eyes of the seal, occasionally running his fingers across some of the symbols.

"Hey old man Hokage what's going on here… what's with all the ink on my stomach suddenly."

Sarutobi did not want to have this conversation but knew that Jiraiya was right, and if Minato had hidden a seal it could only be within the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki.** Even still things were going so fast that he had no idea how to explain this to a seven-year-old Naruto. He was saved when Jiraiya has spoken up again,

"Sensei, you might want to look at this…"

Sarutobi felt his heart drop thinking that something was wrong with the seal. Getting up he went to kneel next to Jiraiya and stare at the seal, only for his mouth to drop at what he saw.

The seal while entirely whole and looking as new as it looked the day it was placed, now had a few additions to it. Unlike the original seal an extra line of symbols encircling the entire seal which in contrast to the Hakke seal's black ink was a dull glowing yellow. Also in between each prong of the original seal dull yellow lines seemed to bleed down into the spiral of the original seal.

To add to the surprise Sarutobi with his limited knowledge of seals he was still able to recognize some strings of the encircling seal symbols.

The seals were the same Minato used for his Hiraishin no Jutsu.

 **And done, if chapter can be compared to a preview or just trying out the waters, seeing as it is not my usual 4k to 6k word chapters, but since I don't know what the usual for chapter length is I can't say if this was short of normal length. Either way this chapter is perfect for introducing what the story will be about. And I would like to see if any of you can guess what is Naruto's problem, or what the purpose of the added seals to his original seal are.**

 **As usual don't forget to review, also if all of you can be so kind as read my other story The Real Me I would appreciate it. It also may make me go faster with chapter 8, wink wink nudge nudge.**

 **Anyhow… till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey how's it going people. I know I know no need to start throwing stuff at me it's been a long time, a whole year in fact…wow I can't believe I just used that joke, did I ever mention that I hate that joke so much. Well anyway to be honest the reason I was away for so long was that I was enjoying my vacation. College literally took everything away from me during December and when finals finally ended and the break started I just wanted to relax. Good thing is that I'm finally back to writing and I had a lot of time to think on where to take the story. I'll say more at the end of the chapter so stay tuned.**

 **Now some answers to reviews first before the chapter,**

 **thatsmartchick** **-Thanks for the criticism and I'll try to do just what you suggested so thanks again.**

 **reydrago** **\- I expected this kind of review so to answer your review, I'm going with the whole 'Naruto being hit is a common occurrence' type of story. If you read fanfiction, then you know what I'm talking about. I know that the original manga did not really have any of it but this just works better in the grand scheme of things, and its more pleasing to get back at the people who harm him right.**

 **ferduran** **\- thanks really**

 **Master of Drunken Fist** **\- here it is after a whole year (god I hate myself lol)**

 **g** **wb620** **-thanks**

 **SageModeSasuke** **-thanks as well**

 **bankai777** **-I have not really thought that far yet but maybe or maybe not**

 **Kevin- most of your questions will be answered in this chapter hopefully**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter now**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sarutobi stared at the pulsating yellow line of seals for what seemed like an eternity for him, though only a few seconds. He could only question how and why Minato would even try to experiment with the seal when he already had to deal with the Kyuubi. Sarutobi would have continued to think in his shocked state had it not been for a very worried and creeped out blonde shouting out,

"Hey old man! What's going on here, what's with the drawings on my stomach and why are you acting so shocked an…"

Naruto would have continued to shout had Jiraiya, seeing the incoming panic, not quickly put Naruto to sleep with a simple tap to his neck. Catching the knocked out blonde Jiraiya carried and placed him on the couch at one corner of the room. Sarutobi would have scolded Jiraiya for his handling of the seven-year-old, but with the recent events and revelations he let it slide. He let out one last sigh of exhaustion before heading back to his desk, Jiraiya stayed near Naruto further examining the seal and its new additions.

"Jiraiya please tell me you have an explanation for this."

Jiraiya at first did not seem to hear Sarutobi seeing as he was intently looking at the seal probing it now and then with his hand, which caused the yellow glowing seals to glow brighter before settling down. Finally, after what seemed like forever he spoke,

"Honestly I don't know old man…at least not right now. I will have to take a few sketches and study them more to figure out anything concrete. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that Minato would try something this reckless."

Sarutobi nodded understanding that something as complex as the Hiraishin seal within the Hakke no Fūin Shiki is not something you can understand right away, that is unless you are a certain blonde haired genius.

"Alright, but what can you tell me upfront."

"Well if it was not obvious that reckless student of mine apparently tried to somehow combine his version of the Hiraishin with the Hakke seal. From what I can tell not only was it added around the same time as the Hakke seal was applied but was not completed. Minato likely had to add the seal right after applying the Hakke, like in the next instance or else a powerful seal like the Hakke would have either eaten up the Hiraishin or worse blown up entirely."

Sarutobi grimaced at the thought of the Kyuubi escaping because the of the seal blowing up. He could not imagine how many more lives would have been lost in the devastation or if the village would have even survived.

"He also was doing all this at the same time the Kyuubi was rampaging and while having his soul slowly being pulled from his body, not to mention all the damage that his body had gone through as well. It's actually a surprise he was able to merge the seals enough for them to be stable."

"Why would he do it then, what reason could there had been in taking such risks. He was already prepared to give his life in sealing the Kyuubi, why try a last-minute experiment."

Sarutobi suddenly said, the word experiment leaving a bad taste in his mouth as well as reminding him of one of his biggest failures. Jiraiya could only shrug his shoulders before answering.

"I can't answer that, I must take some time to examine the seal more before I can tell you why."

Sighing Sarutobi realized that the conversation was not going to go anywhere, as such he was about to tell Jiraiya to do just that when both men heard a window open. Looking over both saw a Anbu member with a mask designed to look like a crow. Knowing who this was and why he was likely here Sarutobi quickly turned to Jiraiya and ordered him to take Naruto to his house and while he was over there examine the seal further.

Jiraiya seeing Sarutobi's change in demeaner chose to follow his orders quietly, taking Naruto into his hands before leaving through the office door. Upon the closing of the office door Sarutobi sighed for the hundredth time before speaking to the Anbu member.

"What do you have to report Itachi."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Sarutobi sat at his desk trying to get some paper work done but could not get his head to think straight. His mind kept wondering to the situation with Naruto and his meeting with Itachi is not helping as well. Putting down his pen Sarutobi brought up his hands to his temples, rubbing them to calm himself down a bit.

" _Why can't anything ever be easy, or at least happen one at a time. Now not only do I have to deal with Naruto's sudden 'ability' but with the U-…"_

Sarutobi's thoughts were interrupted by a window behind him opening before a large body dropped onto the couch in the office with a large sigh. Looking up Sarutobi saw Jiraiya who looked like he had not slept the entire night. Sarutobi gave Jiraiya a few moments of rest before coughing into his hand waking Jiraiya from his light sleep.

Letting out a small groan, Jiraiya got up and took a seat across from Sarutobi and reached into his coat, his hand came out with a couple pieces of paper. Placing the papers onto the desk Jiraiya sat back and allowed Sarutobi to look through them. Sarutobi studied the papers which had precise sketches of the two seals alone and one showing both at the same time. Not fully understanding what he was seeing Sarutobi put the papers back down before motioning for Jiraiya to begin explaining.

Getting the hint Jiraiya cleared his throat before speaking,

"Well where to begin…Last night and all of the early morning I studied the seals, studied them individually and together. And yet I still cannot think for what purpose Minato had in doing what he did."

"You mean to say that you can't figure out how and why the seals are doing what they are doing to Naruto" Sarutobi asked sounding concerned.

Jiraiya shook his head before answering, "No that's not what I said. What I mean is that I think I know what Minato had intended to achieve with this experiment but what I can't understand is why he would do it. I understand what each seal does but what purpose would it serve to merge them."

"Why Minato did this can be found latter, tell me what they did to Naruto and if it can be reversed or at least stopped" Sarutobi said with a straight face.

"Best way I can explain it is that Naruto's condition is a byproduct of the merging of the two seals or more specifically the completion of the experimental seal encircling the original."

"What do you mean completion, yesterday you said that it was incomplete."

"I know what I said yesterday but I now know that I was wrong or at least not fully. I guess it is incorrect to say that the seal was completed and more like accidentally completed. I asked the kid what had happened yesterday before you picked him up, he told me that he got hit hard in the stomach by some Hyuuga's chakra palm. I was at first pretty mad that someone had actually laid a hand on the kid but that quickly went away when I realized what had completed the seal in the first place."

Jiraiya paused for a second to see how Sarutobi was fairing with the news, Sarutobi for his part looked mad but still attentive. Seeing that he still had Sarutobi's attention Jiraiya continued his explanation.

"Anyway, the seal was as I said not complete before yesterday, only yesterday when the kid got hit by the Hyuuga's chakra palm was the seal completed or to be more precise very sloppily broken in the right way so much that it actually completed itself."

"You mean to say that the seal was completed and activated…by accident?" Sarutobi asked sounding skeptical at the idea.

"Yes…in the most basic of terms. Minato was a genius when it came to seals, he even could make seals that finish themselves after a certain amount of time. Don't get me wrong either, even I can't do that since it is way more complicated then it seems. Making seals that finish themselves takes a lot of work and preparation beforehand, and even then, you got to make sure that you write the right string of code for the seal to replicate and finish itself. That not even considering the fact that…"

Sarutobi at this point started to hear gibberish coming out of Jiraiya's mouth as the Sannin droned on about the intricacies of seals. Seeing that they were getting of track Sarutobi cleared his throat causing Jiraiya to stop realizing that he had gone off on a tangent.

"Sorry old man, as I was saying seals that finish themselves usually have a simple core string of code to replicate. But that's the problem, the one on Naruto is set up to replicate the core while merging at the same time. The core though is the Hiraishin itself one of the most complicated seals ever. Minato had to hand write the seals onto each of his kunai's because of how complicated it was. If I am right then Minato intended the seal to replicate the Hiraishin seal repeatedly till it was completely merged with the Hakke seal, basically transferring the function from one seal to another."

Seeing it coming Sarutobi said, "But…"

"But the problem comes in the fact that somehow Minato was able to bypass the limit of complexity and make the seal be able to replicate the Hiraishin. As I said though the seal was incomplete because it had no prime directive, every seal has a prime directive. For example, an exploding seal has the prime directive of exploding, this is what moves all other parts of the seal. As such the seal most likely stayed dormant until yesterday, inactive and hidden inside the Hakke seal. It almost seems like Minato either did not finish before he died or he intended for it to stay dormant until ready."

"So how was it possible for a chakra strike to finish or force the seal to finish itself" Sarutobi stated seeing an obvious problem with Jiraiya's explanation.

"That's the thing the seal was not completed by replication, no the seal was completed by the strike of chakra itself acting as jumpstart for the seal. The seal that has the Hiraishin as its core has no prime directive but instead for whatever reason has a start function which was accidentally triggered by the intake of chakra. As soon as it started the seal started to replicate the Hiraishin code repeatedly all the while it started to bleed into the Hakke seal. Somehow it is now using the Hakke seal as a power source and a direct pathway to Naruto's own chakra core seeing as the Hakke seal hosts the Kyuubi and is itself directly connected to Naruto's chakra network. My guess is that somehow in all of his genius Minato made a seal that does not host a purpose but instead takes and copies another seals purpose."

Sarutobi's mind all through Jiraiya's explanation was trying to keep up and process the information. Not everyone is able to understand the complexity of seals and when Jiraiya, one of the worlds few seal masters, could not fully understand something seal related makes it hard for anyone else to even try to grasp at it. Jiraiya taking a break to catch his breath saw that he may be losing Sarutobi, could only feel sorry cause he was not done with the complicated stuff.

"To keep things simple enough, after fully completing and merging with the Hakke seal it is now impossible to separate Minato's experimental seal from the Hakke seal. Not without risk of rupturing and releasing the Kyuubi. But that is not even the most interesting part, the part that is interesting is just what the experimental seal is doing to Naruto. The seal is now full connected to Naruto's chakra core through the Hakke seal. Basically, it is using the Kyuubi within the Hakke seal as a power source to be able to replicate the Hiraishin core as it does now. Naruto's condition comes from the fact that the experimental seal and in turn the Hiraishin core's trigger is connected directly to Naruto's chakra core. Essentially any fluctuations or spikes in chakra within Naruto unintentionally activates the Hiraishin within the experimental seal causing him to flash. If I don't know any better the only guess I have at Minato's purpose with the experimental seal is that he wanted to create a…"

"Bloodline limit!" Sarutobi suddenly exclaimed as his mind finally allowed him to connect the dots and see just where Jiraiya was going with his explanation. But even then, he could not believe such a thing was possible.

"But…bloodlines are only genetic. Though it may be possible to recreate or implant a bloodline it is or should not be possible to create one. Especially if it was originally just a jutsu!"

"I know old man, I could not believe it myself when I first saw it. But facing all the facts and what I have seen makes it very likely that Minato could do what nobody has ever done, create his own bloodline. I'm not even sure if it was intentional or not, for all I know his original purpose was to have a permanent marker on Naruto. He could have originally thought up the concept to keep Naruto safe when he was born. Since I'm sure that he did not know that the Kyuubi would escape or that he would die, his original intentions for the seal may have been different from the ones he had when he applied it."

Sarutobi sat back into his chair and almost robotically took out his pipe, lit it and took a long puff. Breathing out a sigh of relief he quickly decided on what to deal with first,

"What is Naruto doing now and how is he?"

"The kid…I left him with a clone of mine. He is fine for now, what with my temporary chakra dampener on him. That reminds me, word has spread fast, I even had one of my informant's form outside the village contact me about a rumor of a kid who could flash around and whether it was true."

Sarutobi was about to panic about Naruto's safety when Jiraiya decided to cut in before he could really panic.

"I have already spoken to my contacts within the village about trying to do damage control on the rumor. I had also sent word to others outside the village to do the same, that was the reason I was a bit late since I had to run around for a bit. Luckily the rumors don't have a good description of the Naruto or even a description at all, so that's at least good."

Nodding his head in thanks Sarutobi sat back and started to think on how to deal with Naruto's situation. " _Jiraiya said that any fluctuations and spikes in chakra would result in a flash, what makes that harder is the fact that he contains the Kyuubi and is an Uzumaki. His chakra is already leagues above his age group, which means that his chakra control is…That's it!"_

With a snap of his fingers two Anbu members landed in a crouch next to where Jiraiya was sitting, heads at attention waiting for their orders.

"Go to Hyuga compound and bring me Hiashi and Hinata Hyuga."

Seeing the two nod in confirmation he gave a quick dismissed as the two Anbu disappeared to do what they were ordered to do. Turning to focus on Jiraiya he saw the sannin give a confused expression.

"Don't worry Jiraiya this is not only about the incident yesterday between Naruto and that Hyuga."

"If not then why call Hiashi now, actually why call over Hinata as well isn't she Hiashi's daughter and the same age as Naruto."

"Not now Jiraiya, I'll explain when everyone is here. Now can you please go get Naruto and make sure that he won't flash for now."

Not seeing any need in arguing Jiraiya got up from his seat and went to the window, soon after jumping through on his way to Naruto's house.

* * *

 **An hour later**

Hiashi like any noble walked through the Hokage tower with a calm face with Hinata trailing a bit behind but keeping up none the less. While on the outside he may seem calm inside he was perplexed. Hiashi was wondering why the Hokage would summon him out of the blue, and while he was enjoying his mid-day tea. Hinata all the wile was more worried about not upsetting her father and to not embarrass herself.

Reaching the receptionist Hiashi was about to ask to be let in but the receptionist cut him off before he can.

"The Hokage is expecting you, go on in."

More confused, Hiashi did just what the receptionist said and walked in, but not before reminding Hinata to act like a Hyuga while meeting with the Hokage.

Walking in Hiashi was greeted by the sight of Sarutobi sitting behind his desk, his hands interlocked and his chin resting on them. Hiashi felt a shiver go down his spine as he noticed the intense look in the Hokage's eyes. But with perfect outward calmness he walked to stand in the middle of the office to face the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage it is nice to see you again, I have come as you requested along with my daughter Hinata."

Hiashi said with a slight bow as he pushed Hinata a bit forward from behind himself.

"Hiashi…do you know why I called you today?"

"No, I would like to know the reason if it is possible." Hiashi answered calmly still confused on the reason himself.

"I have recently come into the possession of a certain piece of information. Information that says one of your clan members attacked a civilian, no ninja trainee yesterday. Care to enlighten me why one would do such a thing or even why you have not reported it yourself to me yet."

Hiashi and Hinata had different reactions, a bit of shock appeared on Hiashi's face at the statement and Hinata realized at once who the Hokage was talking about. Though she would have liked to say something, her shyness kept her from speaking up.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage but I have no knowledge of such an event or I would have already reported and set a punishment for the culprit."

"That's interesting Hiashi, very interesting because the very victim is actually one who saved your daughter from a couple bullies yesterday while at the local park. Care to explain how that happened."

Hiashi now allowed a shocked face to appear as he looked down at Hinata who had her head down looking at the floor in shame. Looking back up the Hokage he spoke with slight hesitance.

"I had no idea that this took place, Hinata had not mentioned anything and her temporary caretaker at the time did not say anything. Ko is sick now so he had not been there or else he would have surly said something."

Nodding at Hiashi's words Sarutobi saw the truthfulness of the words, looking down he saw Hinata look up and nod almost like answering Sarutobi's un asked question before looking down face growing red. Seeing and hearing all that he needed to hear Sarutobi spoke with authority in his voice.

"Be it as it may, I have in good faith that this even did happen as such this 'caretaker' is to be taken of active duty for the next three months and whatever other punishment you decide to give him. Understood."

"Of course, someone who is willing to hurt another child will be punished heavily. If that is all the-"

"Hold on Hiashi there is something else we need to discuss. What your clan member did caused a bit more than just injury as such I ordering you, no I am asking you specifically to do something for me."

In an ironic turn of events Sarutobi who had interrupted Hiashi was himself interrupted by a window opening and two figures to come through, one carrying the other. Everyone turned to see who had interrupted them only to see the toad sannin carrying a wiggling blonde kid. Sarutobi smirked at the sannin's timing and Hinata smiled a bit at recognizing who Jiraiya was carrying.

Turning back to the Hyuga's in the room Sarutobi let his smirk grow a bit as he said,

"Hiashi I need you to train young Naruto here in how to perfectly control his chakra."

Hiashi looked completely shocked at the request as he stared at Naruto, Hinata looked about ready to faint while Naruto looked confused at what the Hokage said.

"Huh…what's chakra? What's going on here anyway?"

Sarutobi and Jiraiya let out a laugh not only at Naruto's question but the reactions of the Hyuga's in the room.

* * *

 **Well that was the chapter hopeful this will sate you guys for the next week or less. I hope to get back into writing so hope for an update within the next week.**

 **Also, if any of the explanations confused anyone please pm or review your questions I will also answer reviews directly with pm's if the question is big enough if that makes sense.**

 **Anyway, remember to review and see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so… it's been a while. Ya I know I failed a lot of you who expected a fast upload or at least in the same month, but just know that I had some things that needed to be done so the only thing I can tell you guys is that I won't give up on this story or my other Story the Real Me. Trust me when I say that these are easy to write since I got chapter already thought up in my mind, the problem comes from finding time and energy to write them out. Anyway, I'm just rambling so I want to finish in saying if anyone wants to know what's going to happen in this story or the other one you can Pm me and I can let you know the jist of how they are going to go.**

 **Anyway, onto reviews cause holly shit just two chapter and it already has 43 reviews. You guys really like the story idea don't you, let's get to some review answers**

 **Ghest-** Well I don't know what to say I'll never be as good as TheBeardedOne, he is an amazing writer with many well written and well liked and reviewed stories under his belt. So, I don't know why you expected me to be like him, I don't want to be like other writers I want to be my own writer so… if you don't like my writing it's your choice.

 **jenuzumaki** **-** So glad that you like the idea man. Trust me that many and not only you were lost by the explanation, and here I thought I made it pretty simple lol. Ad yes Minato is life so he will always be epic.

 **sudhush** **-** don't worry the head ache will pass lol, and yes training and the results will be next chapter which if I plan right will end with the graduation so look forward to that

 **reydrago** **-** Honestly, I was not going to deal with the parents so you can be assured they will be as they are in the manga. As for the Uchiha incident well, you'll see in the chapter.

 **Alright that's it for the detailed reviews and for everyone else thank you for reviewing and keep on reading and reviewing. Let's get on with the chapter then.**

Chapter 3

 **Three months later**

It was a calm and cool autumn evening in Konoha with the sun getting an orange tinge as it began to set. Many in the village were enjoying the calmness of the day seeing as things were finally beginning to calm down after the events three months ago. After the rumor of a kid teleporting around like their prized fourth Hokage spread, many of the civilians and even some gullible ninja went a bit crazy trying to find out whether it was true or not. Jiraiya and his spies tried their hardest to beat down the rumor, but even with all their work a rumor of this scale brought a lot of attention to the village hidden in the leaves.

In the following three months, enemy spy activity had grown exponentially within the village, at least two dozen spies were caught and interrogated in the village alone. For that reason, the civilians and ninja of the village were finally enjoying more calm days with the rumor finally dying down.

Everyone but one blonde seven-year-old was enjoying the calm, this was evident by the contorted look on his face from concentration. In his out stretched hands was a tiny leaf, a leaf he was trying to spin with his chakra alone. The blonde stared at the leaf for a few seconds before it was blown completely away from his hands, floating up into the air. Almost instantly he threw his hands up in frustration shouting out in anger.

"Um Naruto…shouting like that is not going to help you learn the leaf spin exercise any quicker"

The now named Naruto looked behind him in the direction the soft voice came from to see a little blue haired girl around his age, Hinata Hyuga.

For the last three months Naruto had been coming to the Hyuga clan compound to learn how to control his chakra. Naruto also having academy duty forced him to spend most the day in the academy and the afternoons with his Hyuga teachers before going home to get some sleep. Seeing as he was in the Hyuga compound so much over the three months some wondered why he did not simply move in to make his life easier.

"But Hiiinnnaaattta, it's been three months and I still can't get the leaf a few centimeters above my hand, let alone make it spin. You could already do it perfectly so why can't I."

Groaned Naruto turning to face the Hyuga princess, whose face instantly lit up with a slight red blush. Having Naruto around so much did wonders to her confidence, seeing as she did not faint around him and even stopped stuttering though still chose to speak softly but it was a work in progress.

"Naruto, I have been taught since I was four, and you know that…"

Naruto chose now to interrupt the shy Hyuga,

"Yes, I know, Hyuga's specialize in using chakra with their hands so you focus on that. But even with that Ko said that this should not take more than a month to a beginner. It's been three!"

Finishing his rant Naruto let himself fall on the soft grass of the Hyuga compounds training field. Speaking of his teacher made Naruto think of what brought him into his current predicament. He still remembered the day that Sarutobi pretty much forced Hiashi to take Naruto and teach him chakra control. Thinking of the Hyuga heads face that day still brought a smile to Naruto's face. Why he was with Ko right now, who was standing near the main house building, was because Hiashi was a busy man as such he has Ko teach Naruto the basics of chakra and how to control it.

Seeing Naruto get more and more frustrated Ko decided to make his presence known,

"Naruto, you know that only applies to normal beginners. You must remember that not only do you have at least three times the amount of chakra than a normal seven-year-old, which in turns means…"

Waving a hand up in the air in a circle Naruto answered in a bored fashion,

"That the more chakra one has the harder it is for them to control it, I know that already Ko."

Nodding his head Ko continued his previous explanation,

"Correct and you must also remember that you have a chakra dampener on, cutting the chakra you have access to by a great amount and making it harder to use. With the dampener, you not only have to deal with the fact that you have too much chakra but chakra that is harder to use. If it makes you feel any better being able to lift the leaf at all and not blow it away after only three months is quite a feat."

Naruto for his part did not look convinced, Ko and even Hinata had already tried to cheer him up by saying his progress was great. But even still he could not help but feel depressed over how little he had improved over the last few months. Lifting a hand Naruto looked at the black band wrapped around it. This little band while looking bland and unimportant was the only thing stopping his random spurts of teleportation.

Seeing Naruto reach for the black band, Ko was quick to move over to him and catch his hand before he removed it.

"Don't, you still don't have the control necessary to not simply teleport at random intervals you know this. Give it some time, this may seem too slow for you but it will eventually all add up. Soon you won't even need this little band."

Ko lectured Naruto while looking into his confused and frustrated eyes. Ko sighed seeing that the blonde boy still felt frustrated at his own progress. Ko honestly did not know how to deal with a child feeling down. He only recently started to see the kid as just that, a kid. While he did not hate Naruto before meeting him, he also had no care for the blonde boy. That's why he was confused when Hiashi ordered him to teach the blonde when he himself could not. Though if he was honest it was easy to see that the kid was starved of attention. Naruto only wanted to prove himself to those around him, he was not some murderous hundred-foot-tall demon fox.

"Why don't we end the training session for today so that we can all get some rest? It is getting late so if you want to get home before its dark you better do so now."

Naruto looked like he wanted to argue but decided not to, instead he got up quietly and picked up his discarded jacket before heading to the main gates of the compound. Hinata wanted to reach out and say something but was stopped by Ko. She looked up to see him shake his head letting Hinata know to let Naruto go and figure out his feelings on his own, this was something Naruto had to do on his own.

 **Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto walked through the apartment door slowly and after closing and locking the door fell onto a couch in his living room. Staring up at the ceiling he began to let his mind wander as he thought about his training. It was a few minutes before he suddenly sat up and grabbed his head in frustration.

" _Grrrr, why do I have to get a power that I can't use. Not only that but it also makes things a lot harder for me! if only I could take off the ba-"_

Like a ton of bricks the idea hit Naruto as he looked down at the black band on his wrist. Staring at it for a few seconds Naruto made his decision and got up and sprinted out of his apartment, returning a few minutes later with a couple of leaves. Throwing down the leaves on the couch, Naruto sat down a second later a hand on the black band.

" _So… I just take the band off for a few minutes and try the technique. If I don't teleport right away I know I can train for a few minutes. It should not be that bad since I don't teleport that far…right."_

Letting out a big breath of air, Naruto tensed up as he took off the black band slowly. Once off he sat still waiting for the incoming warm feeling and flash. A few seconds later of no teleportation Naruto finally untensed and grabbed a leaf and pushed out the amount of chakra he thought was needed to lift the leaf. It was at that moment that he felt the most intense warm feeling in his stomach and a very bright flash covered the living room.

Before teleporting Naruto could only think _"Oh no!"_

 **Unknown Street in the Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke Uchiha ran as quickly as he could away from his family's house. This may seem weird in normal circumstances, but with the countless bodies that littered the streets as well as the image of his dead parents it would make sense why he was running. Looking back Sasuke could just for a second see a figure sitting crouched on a pole obscuring the moon behind them. The next, it was gone and Sasuke found himself running into something and falling on his butt.

Looking up Sasuke began to feel dread as he stared up at his brother, the now murderer of the Uchiha clan. But even with all the fear in him one question came up that had to be asked,

"Why…why would you do any of this brother?"

Itachi seemed to stare down at Sasuke for a few moments before answering in a low but threatening voice.

"You still don't get it foolish brother. I needed something to test against, someone to measure my own power against. Call this what you want but all of this is because of me wanting to test my power against our own clan."

Sasuke seemed to have been shocked into silence seeing as he just continued to stare up at Itachi without saying anything in response. Seeing this Itachi felt a growing pang of guilt at what he was about to do but he knew it was necessary thing to do.

"Know that there is no value in killing you… my foolish brother-"

Suddenly without warning a bright flash sprang out in between the two brothers. Both were surprised by the sudden flash, with Itachi's instincts making him jump back a few feet. The flash died down as quickly as it appeared to reveal a shocked and confused blonde haired boy.

Naruto looked around confused at his current location which he did not recognize. He had expected to teleport somewhere near his apartment not some random street. He finally noticed a shocked boy on the ground a few feet away from himself. Naruto was about to call out before a dread filled feeling hit his stomach like a stab wound. The dreadful feeling gave way to a warm one right before Naruto yet again teleported a few feet away this time.

Looking around Naruto noticed a shadow standing where he was before next to the other boy. Naruto could not think long seeing as the dreadful feeling came back followed closely by the familiar one of teleportation. He did not stay there for long as he teleported almost instantly again. This went on for a few more times before finally the dreadful feeling did not come back, giving Naruto a moment of reprieve. Looking around Naruto noticed the shadow come to stop a few meters away.

Itachi for his part looked impassive as he stared at the confused blonde boy, but on the inside his mind was working overtime to figure out what is going on. When the boy first appeared Itachi's instincts acted before he could causing him to attack the boy. But to his surprise the boy teleported away right before his sword could cut into the boy. Looking around he found the boy a few feet away looking even more confused.

Yet again Itachi tried to get to the boy only causing him to teleport yet again. This game of cat and mouse went on for a few minutes before Itachi finally stopped to think.

" _Who is this boy that can teleport, and that flash also is familiar. Wait…yellow flash, teleportation, blonde hair. He can't be the kid from the rumors, if so then the rumors of someone having the technique of the Fourth must be true. Why is he here though?"_

Looking at the boy as he looked around finally realizing where and what was around him. He watched as the boy started to look pale at the sight of the dead bodies lying in the street. It was at this point that Itachi realized why the boy was here.

" _He is here by accident, he can't control the teleports. If that's the case I can definitely move the boy into a trap I just need a few minutes to do so."_

Naruto upon finding the bodies that littered the street began to feel sick and turn pale.

" _What the hell is going on, there are dead bodies everywhere and someone is trying to kill me. I got to get away from here."_

Finishing his thoughts Naruto got up only to get the familiar feeling before teleporting away. Cursing his teleporting problem Naruto tried to run the opposite direction of Itachi. it was only a few steps before he was teleported again. This time he could see Itachi appear in front and swing down his sword before teleporting.

Naruto appeared a few feet away and was about to try to get away again but stopped as he saw the boy he had appeared in front of in his first teleport.

" _Shit, why isn't he running away while the killer is distracted by me. Damn it I can't just leave like this. But how do I get the both of us out of here."_

Naruto looked back and forth between the approaching Itachi and the prone Sasuke. Thoughts and ideas ran through his head, none looking too appealing. It was another teleport caused by Itachi, that caused an idea to pop into Naruto's head.

" _Ok just need to teleport away from here. Easy enough right."_

Itachi was beginning to get annoyed by the teleporting blonde boy. Even if he had a plan to trap the boy once he teleports it was not as easy as he imagined seeing as the teleports were random. It only confused Itachi more when he saw a concentrated look come to the blonde boy's face. It confused him even more when the blonde boy began to run toward Sasuke. It took a second to realize what the boy was planning, panic set in as Itachi noticed that the blonde boy was closer to Sasuke then he was.

Sasuke throughout the entire exchange sat in stunned silence. He had just heard that his own brother went on a killing spree to test himself, and now a weird blonde boy around his age was evading Itachi like it was easy. He would get a jealous in normal circumstances but in the current predicament he could only hope that Itachi does not kill the boy. A few minutes later he noticed the blonde boy begin to run towards his direction with Itachi a few feet behind him.

As Naruto ran toward Sasuke he could feel the dreadful and warm feeling appear, but he desperately beat them down. He was only a few feet away from Sasuke when he felt the dreadful feeling burst out and in panic Naruto leaned down narrowly dodging a thrown kunai. Looking back up he noticed that he was quickly approaching Sasuke. He would have shouted a warning but Naruto was too busy trying to squash down the warm feeling.

It all seemed to slow motion as Naruto finally reached Sasuke, which prompted him to jump and tackle Sasuke. Mid jump Naruto finally let the warm feeling go which instantly coursed out, adding as much chakra as he could Naruto began to chant within his head,

" _Safe place, Safe Place!"_

Itachi had narrowly caught up to the blonde boy and had swung with his sword intent on cutting into the boy when a bright yellow flash sprang up around the boy and his brother. The flash blinded the Uchiha for a moment, once the flash disappeared Itachi could only stare in shock and a few cut blonde pieces of hair slowly floated down to the floor. Quickly looking around he found that the blonde boy and his brother were nowhere to be seen or sensed.

 **Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi, with a last stroke of his pen finished the last of the paper work on his desk. Letting out a large sigh Sarutobi leaned back to relax and take in the rare moment of not having any paperwork to do. This did not last as his vision was suddenly taken over by a bright flash before two resounding thuds hit the left wall of his office, knocking down a few pictures.

Sarutobi got up ready to fight but stopped in shock as he noticed that the two thuds were in fact two boys, Sasuke who seemed to have passed out and Naruto who was panting hard from exhaustion. Naruto looked up at Sarutobi before smiling and letting out a soft "I did it" before passing out as well.

Sarutobi did not know what to say or think but was given an answer when a ninja slammed his office door open before shouting "Lord Hokage, the Uchiha's were attacked. It is believed that a majority if not all have been killed by one Itachi Uchiha."

Nobody in the office noticed the pile of paperwork fall to the floor as Sarutobi started to race around the office, giving out orders while trying to move the two boys on the floor to the couch near the left wall of his office.

 **So Ya that's the chapter, I was going to add something else but it was already near 3k words and I don't want my chapters to be too big so I try to keep them around 3 to 4k words.**

 **Anyway, remember to send my any questions with Pm's and don't forget to review once done reading.**


End file.
